No deberia ser tan dificil
by Geco-Agein
Summary: La pobre "sirena" Nami busca a la elegida de la Luna "Diana" en Ionia. Pero le resulta mas dificil de lo que esperaba. Lo que le lleva a tener que pedir ayuda a los otros personajes de este lugar.


**Para que no saben del LoL. Nami es una Sirena y puede flotar en la Tiera y Wu es un hombre mono.**

* * *

Había ido a lo más profundo del océano. Había vencidos a los abismos que se encontraban allí. Había recuperó la perla. Había salido a tierra. Había buscado a la elegida de la luna. Había discutido con los Targarian que querían matarla solo por ser amiga de la elegida. Había hecho la paz con esos hombres de guerra. Había vuelto a cruzar el mar. Había llegado a Ionia. Y se había vuelto a perder. Pero qué patética guardiana de las mareas era. De seguro era la peor de la historia. ¿Cómo podía costarle tanto conseguir la piedra lunar? ¿No tenía que ser más fácil? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

La mujer pescado suspiro y se detuvo a repensar su situación actual. Bien estaba en Ionia y Diana, la elegida de la luna, que se supone que era quien tenía la piedra lunar estaba también en Ionia. Bien eso era bueno. Pero nadie en Ionia sabía nada de Diana.. aparte eran más toscos que los de targon. Que no querían hablar con una Vastalla, que no era uno de los suyos, que era un pescado. ¿Como los iónicos.. ¿Se dice iónicos no? ¿Cómo es que eran tan racistas? Osea veía que se peleaban entre ellos. Estaban los que tenían el "peluo" corto y los que tenían el "peluo" largo. ¿Como tenían tanto lío por el "peluo"? Se decía "peluo" ¿No? Osea eso que crece arriba de la piel y no es piel.

Bueno el punto que ella no tiene "peluo" ni corto ni largo. así que no la querían. La mujer pescado suspiro. No tenía más opción de buscar otro pueblo o persona y probar mejor suerte. Por lo que siguió ese especie de serpientes de tierra enterradas en el suelo. Los.. que esteee.. caminos. Si caminos.

Después de flotar un rato por el camino. Nami finalmente se encontró con otro viajante. Lo miro un poco. Paresia que tenía "peluo" por todo el cuerpo y se notaba bastante nervioso al verla. Aparte llevaba un bastón. Nami no tenía fe de lograr algo.. pero tampoco tenía nada que perder. Así que tomo aire y fue a encararlo.

Wukong, el con "peluo" que había visto Nami, había tenido un buen día. Había ido al lago "sagrado" y había atrapado unos cuantos pescados para la cena. Yi decía que si agarraba los pescado del lago sagrado la dama del lago se enojaría y lo cocinarla en un caldo. Como sopa de pescado, pero en vez de pescado de Wu. Pero era patrañas tenía el pecado y no había ninguna dama.. del...

Entonces noto una enorme mujer pescado que venía por el camino, por nosotros conocida como Nami. Bueno en verdad era normal, para una mujer, algo chica. Pero para un pescado era enorme. Igualmente era aterradora era la guardiana del río y quería cocinar a Wu por robar el pescado. ¿Que iva a hacer Wu? No podía pegarle a una dama, no sería caballero. Aunque le había pegado a Irelia, y Ahri y a Akali. Pero ellas no son damas, no cuentan.. a también a Xayah.. entrenando no era una pelea enserio. Aunque con Xaya si. Estaba enojada por algo.. ¿Que había hecho Wu esa vez? Concéntrate Wu. Tenemos que salvarnos de la dama del lago. Si eso.

Para ese momento Nami estaba enfrente a Wu agitando la mano intentando llamar su atención. Wukon al darse cuenta que estaba tan cerca dió un salto para atrás y hizo lo más caballero que se le ocurrió. Tiaras al suelo y rogar piedad.

-no me mate a Wu guardiana del lago. Wu solo tenía hambre y los peces estaban muy ricos. Wu no quería hacerla enojar. Wu solo quería llevar pescado para que coma sus amigos. Aparte Wu tiene muy mal sabor. - dijo mientras se agarraba de la cola de Nami.

Nami solo entendía algo de comer pescado y que la estaban agrando con mucha fuerza. Un momento. Ella es un pescado. Nami no pensaba ser la comida de nadie. Giró su bastón y una enorme burbujas de agua se formó alrededores del mono y lo separó de la sirena.

Nami tomó aire y le habló en tono imperativo a Wu. -escúchame voy a dejar pasar que intentaste comerme. Pero si lo vuelves a intentar te voy a hundir en lo más profundo de los abismos.- suspiro algo más relajada y cambio a un tomo más humilde -ahora. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Diana, la elegida de la luna?-

Wukon se calmó. No lo iban a comer. -Wu no sabe.. pero Yi puede que sepa Yi sabe muchas cosas. Si quieres Wu te puedo llevar a Yi-

Nami no se podía contener en su alegría. Al fin alguien le respondía. Deciso la burbuja dejando caer al mono. -vamos- ahora volvía a la sobre la pista de Diana.

Entonces ambos se fueron a buscar al maestro Yi.


End file.
